


The Lazy Days of Baking

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Alfie decides to teach you to bake some traditional Jewish recipes but things don't always go to plan
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Reader, Alfie Solomons/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Lazy Days of Baking

You rolled over under the covers of the bed you shared with your partner Alfie. Expecting to find the warmth of his body beside you, you were surprised when you felt the bed cold. Opening your eyes sleepily you looked around the bedroom but still couldn’t see him.

“Alfie?” you questioned the room. Only silence answered you. Slowly you sat up, rubbing your eyes and stretching your arms above your head. You looked at the clock and frowned at the time. You thought it strange he hadn’t answered you. Usually Alfie would wake you up with breakfast and a kiss long before now.

Deciding to go and find him, you wrapped a blanket around yourself against the cold of the house in the winter morning. You walked around the house calling his name as you went but he wasn’t home. Worried, you looked out the window down to the street but you couldn’t see him outside either. You did see the blanket of fresh white snow covering everything though. Looking closer, you could make out one set of footprints with a matching set of paw prints leading away from the door to your house and away up the street. Alfie must have gone out with Cyril, his dog. Even though it was unusual for him to go out without you, you decided he must have had a good reason. Even so the snow was continuing to fall and getting heavier all the time, nearly covering their tracks by now. You hoped Alfie and Cyril would be back soon.

You jumped in the shower and got ready for the day ahead while you waited for Alfie to come home. Not that you had many plans, but it was still nice to be ready for the whatever the day threw at you. Hearing the door open quietly, you went rushing to greet Alfie as he came home, stamping the snow off his boots as he entered. Cyril bounded through the door, leaving snowy tracks everywhere.

“Alfie!” You greeted him excitedly as you wrapped your arms around him.

“’ello love. I see you’re awake.” He replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, no thanks to you!”

“Well, I had to go out and get some things before the snow got worse.”

You pouted. “The bed was cold without you and Cyril.”

He chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around you. “That it might have been. But I will make up for it.” You raised your eyebrows in question. Seeing your face, he clarified. “Today, we’re going to do some baking.”

“Baking?” You asked, a little confused. You knew Alfie could cook but he didn’t do it often. “What are we making?”

“Yes. Baking.” He took the bag of ingredients through to the kitchen, both you and Cyril following. You followed to see what things he had brought home, Cyril followed to see if any of it was for her.

Alfie set the ingredients one by one on the counter top. You watched him do so, none the wiser as to what he planned to make. It seemed like a random mixture of things but you kept quiet knowing that he would tell you when he was ready.

When he finished laying out the items into piles, he finally turned back towards you with a large smile on his face. “Today we are going to make Challah, babka and rugelach” he announced proudly. You only stared blankly back at him, a questioning look on your face. He signed exasperatedly but lovingly. “They are traditional Jewish bakes. Challah is a plaited bread, babka is a sweet bread or cake type of thing and rugelach is sort of like a croissant. I thought I should teach you how to make them.”

Putting on an apron to protect your clothes you answered with excitement and a warning. “They sound amazing, but I haven’t got a clue what to do so this will take a while!”

He chuckled and gave you a quick peck on the cheek as he passed you to get his apron as well. “We have all day, love.”

A while later, Alfie was standing behind you watching your every move and correcting you when necessary. He had shown you how to plait the bread dough and had made it look easy. When you tried it definitely wasn’t so easy as he had made it seem and the resulting shape was not what the recipe picture showed. “This is really difficult!” You laughed at your attempt. Alfie looked at it as well. When comparing yours and his attempts side by side, it was a wonder how he kept a straight face. His challah was perfect, yours was not.

“It isn’t so bad...” His words didn’t hide the laughter threatening to crack his features.

“You’re just being kind because you love me.” You shot back laughing.

“Well it is a little... rustic, I suppose.”

“Again, that is just a nicer way of saying that it looks terrible and nothing like how it is supposed to!”

“It is your first attempt, it looks as good as the first time I made a challah!” Both of you were laughing now.

“Yours looked as bad as this too?” You asked between breaths.

“Well... not exactly. My mother taught me better than I am teaching you clearly. But it’ll get better with practice!”

You were about to reply when Cyril chose that moment to jump up between you two and try to reach the dough. Luckily it was just out of her reach otherwise it would have been even more of a mess than it already was.

“I think we should put these in the oven and move on to the babka.” Alfie commented.

“That looks even harder!” You replied.

“As you say every morning, love.” Alfie teased you with a wink and a smirk. You stared at him in shock for a heartbeat at his comment.

“Are you being rude, Alfie Solomons?” You asked with mock seriousness and a coy smile.

“Me? I would never be rude, Y/N Y/L/N” Alfie replied with equal mock seriousness. You narrowed your eyes playfully at him as he stalked towards you.

The intensity of his gaze made your toes curl with anticipation. You knew when he got that look in his eye that he was about to kiss you like he was a man starved.

As he neared you like a predator stalking his prey, Cyril jumped up at the both of you again, breaking the moment. Alfie let out a muttered curse at the intrusion. He loved that dog just as much as he loved you, but when she interrupted the moment he did tend to get a little disgruntled. You only giggled as he rolled his eyes, but Alfie did lean down to give Cyril some attention instead.

“Soooo... I guess we move on to the babka then?” You asked cheekily when Alfie stood up again from making a fuss of Cyril.

“I suppose we should”, he sighed. It wasn’t an angry sigh, but more a wistful one at the change in mood from heated to baking again thanks for the interruption.

As the day wore on and Alfie taught you how to make each of the treats, the heated looks continued to happen. Evidently Cyril hadn’t entirely killed the mood. At one point Alfie was stood behind you and guiding your hands with his, showing you the proper technique for making babka. His hands started to wonder and brush your waist, down to your hips as he talked through the baking processes. Needless to say you weren’t entirely concentrating on his words. His breathing hitched slightly as he leaned his head down to kiss the exposed side of your neck. As he moved forward to press himself closer to your back the oven timer went off, making you both jump at the noise.

“Again?!” Alfie exclaimed as he turned to get the challah out of the oven to cool down and put the banks in to bake. Your only reaction was to laugh again at the inopportune timing of interruptions. However, the feeling of his breath on your skin was still fresh in your mind and you found it hard to concentrate on the rugelach.

Things only got worse the later in the day it became. Alfie was clearly getting more and more frustrated with the numerous intrusions to his wondering hands, a fact you found highly amusing indeed. It would have been irresponsible to walk away from the oven while things were baking, you reminded Alfie with a smirk whenever he tried to instigate anything again. “It would be a shame to waste all our hard work”, you batted your eyelashes at him innocently.

“You'll be the death of me, woman!” Alfie muttered as he grudgingly kept his hands to himself, shoving them in his pockets.

You had a feeling you knew what would happen as soon as the baking was finished, though. A thought you were happy to entertain as you sent your own heated looks back at Alfie.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a smutty part 2 at some point...
> 
> Also posted only tumblr for-bebbanburg


End file.
